


Vanjie's Watermelon

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Barbecue, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Multi, Vanjie fucks a watermelon, What more can I say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vanjie and Brooke prepare for the family barbecue but PLOT TWIST! Vanjie falls in lust with a watermelon he picks up at the grocery store!
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, Tina Burner/Utica Queen
Kudos: 2





	Vanjie's Watermelon

**Author's Note:**

> where tf did this idea come from 🍉

"So what should we get, eh?" Brooke Canadianly asked Vanjie.

"Let's look at da list..." Vanjie skimmed over the list and his eyes widened when he saw '1 large watermelon'.

"Uh... you go get the mac n cheese Imma grab the watermelon." Vanjie handed his maple syrup smelling girlfriend the list and darted off to the watermelon bin.

"My sweet, sweet melon." He said seductively as he caressed the first watermelon he set eyes on. He picked it up and looked around before quickly kissing it and put it in the shopping cart. He reunited with Brooke with a hard on and looked confusedly at the front of the store.

"The fuck goin on ova there?" He asked Brooke.

"Golly gee! That's RuPaul's Grocery Games! Let's grab our stuff quick then get out of here, I heard it gets pretty violent, eh." Vanjie nodded and they got the rest of their bbq essentials and ran out of the store and into their 1976 Chevette and drove home, and it only died on them 3 times!

-

"Mmm c'mere you sexy thang," Vanjie said, whipping out his dick. He grabbed an ice cream scooper and scooped out a dick sized hole and fucked it, getting cum all up in the watermelon.

"Vanjie? Whatcha doin, eh?" Vanjie quickly put himself away and swiped sweat off his brow.

"Nun." Brooke shrugged and started making mac n cheese and corn (not in the same bowl lmao) and Vanjie went out to the propane grill and grilled hot dogs and tasty burgers. There was a ring on the doorbell so Vanjie took off his "World's Best Griller" apron and answered it.

"Utica, Tina, welcum!" Utica and Tina hugged the short man and went inside.

"Mmm, it smells delish in here!"

"Make y'allselves at home, Imma cut up the melon." Utica and TIna nodded and grabbed two cans of Pabst Blue Ribbon and sat down on the cat hair covered couch. Vanjie cut the watermelon up and oh no, there was cum all over it! Silly me, he thought and dished it up, already forgetting his children were on there.

"Food's up, eh!" Brooke yelled and everyone dished up for themselves. Utica grabbed a hot dog and a burger, while Tina only grabbed a hot dog.

"You're not eating both?" Tina shook her head after Utica asked the question.

"Nah, I'm really in the mood for mac n cheese." Utica smiled and nodded and grabbed two slices of watermelon. They sat down and so did Bacon Brooke and Vanjie and Utica took a huge bite of watermelon. Her face dropped as she swallowed and Vanjie's went 'uh oh.'

"Um.. this watermelon tastes kinda funny." Tina tilted her head to the side.

"Funny how? Lemme try." Vanjie bit his lip. Whoops! Tina spit out it and coughed.

"Oh yuck, somebody been fucking this watermelon! It tastes like stinky dick and battery acid cum!" Vanjie quickly ate his meal and got up. 

"Y'all ladies enjoy y'allselves, Imma grab anotha PBR." The girls continued eating their dinner, steering clear of the watermelon.

"How weird, it's not like there's an always horny man living here!" Brooke and Utica nodded. Vanjie came back with a few beers and handed them to the girls and kept one for himself. They drank up and ate up and the girls talked amongst themselves while Vanjie silently cursed himself for losing control. Oh well, guess he'll just have to get strawberries for the next cook out.


End file.
